


Líridas

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 6ª-7ª, F/M, MSR light
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Líridas

Sí, cierto, tengo ganas de asesinar a mi compañero, no por nada...Es sólo porque es la persona que tengo más a mano en estos momentos. Os preguntaréis que qué diantres puede haber despertado tales instintos homicidas en una respetable agente del FBI.... Pues bien, os propongo lo siguiente: aguantad durante más de cuatro horas con el trasero en una butaca, sumadle un incesante desfile de ex-agentes del FBI, con una media de ochenta años, que cuentan las batallitas del honorable Edgard Hoover en sus tiempos jóvenes y por último, agregad a un irresistible Mulder que lleva más o menos veinte minutos dándole vueltas a una pipa en la boca y provocando un sonidito horrible y exasperante que sólo yo parezco percibir. ¿No se cansa? ¿No puede cansarse de una maldita vez?  
Veamos, pensemos con claridad, aunque dudo que pueda... Estoy aquí porque mi maravilloso jefe no tuvo una idea mejor que enviarnos a Mulder y a mi, a esta pseudorreunión de veteranos Federales que siguen creyendo que la Ley Seca continua vigente...Oigo la voz de Skinner retumbar en mis tímpanos...  
“Vamos, Agentes, oportunidades así no se presentan todos los días. Podemos aprender mucho de nuestros mayores, será una experiencia fascinante. Además, al final de la conferencia podrán asistir a un estupendo ágape.”  
Y ahora pienso: te odio, Skinner, te odio... Es sábado, concretamente casi la una de la tarde...Sábado y estoy aquí, disfrutando del extraordinario día de Abril entre miembros de la tercera edad. ‘4ª Convención de antiguos agentes del FBI.’ Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Deliro, juro que deliro...Llevo más de tres horas sin entender una sola palabra sobre lo que los conferenciantes están hablando. Ya he contado los focos halógenos del techo, los cuadros de las paredes, el número de personas que hay en la sala, incluso puedo decir cuántos enchufes tiene la habitación... ¡Por Dios! ¡Necesito que alguien me rescate, ya! Tengo ganas de gritar, gritar y gritar para ver si me queda alguna neurona en el cuerpo, supongo que el resultado del experimento no me gustaría.

Dana, concéntrate, eres una mujer adulta, tu autocontrol es envidiable....CON-CEN-TRA-TE...Finge que escuchas, que es interesante...¿ No va a acabarse? ¿Estamos siendo sometidos a un duro experimento del gobierno? ¿Es la cámara oculta?

Opto por la última opción, vuelvo mi cabeza hacia Mulder como reanimación de urgencia , me quedo quieta, mirándole...¿Descarado? Por supuesto... ¿A quién le importa lo que piense la gente cuando tienes miedo de morir debido a la fosilización de tu masa encefálica? Mulder, sálvame, vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sólo una miradita que haga que mi sistema nervioso reviva...Sé que puedes hacerlo...¡Mulder!  
Y entonces, como si de una escena a cámara lenta se tratara, su cabeza gira y me mira...Sus ojillos dicen que él también se aburre...Veo desesperación, veo a Mulder realmente aburrido y, creedme, eso es algo bastante difícil de conseguir; él siempre tiene algo en la cabeza a lo que darle vueltas, siempre tiene su cerebrito ocupado diseccionándolo todo...Y ahora se aburre... ¡Dios mío, aparta de mi este cáliz! Siento ponerme tan melodramática, pero la situación requiere de eso y más...  
“Scully, necesito que esto se acabe ya.”  
Me lo susurra en el oído y soy feliz...No he perdido la sensibilidad acústica, es un buen comienzo...

“Bla-bla-bla-bla-blá...BLA...”  
¿Qué cereales habrán desayunado estos abuelos? ¿No van a cansarse nunca?  
Y entonces es cuando la cosa se anima...¿Por qué? Porque Mulder ha estrechado mi mano y la aprieta fuerte, como si fuera a desintegrarse de un momento a otro, como si necesitara fuerzas para seguir calladito y quieto en su sitio. ‘Mulder, cariño, si yo te entiendo...¿Qué quieres hacerle?’  
De repente, el abuelillo que está hablando de la mafia en los cincuenta pega un bocinazo, que se emociona, vamos. Mulder y yo saltamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. ¿Estamos siendo testigos de una nueva técnica de electroterapia?  
“Scully, creo que si tengo que aguantar un minuto más aquí, vas a tener que sacarme en una camilla.”  
Lo susurra en mi oído y siento verdadera compasión por él, después de todo yo fui la que le convenció. ‘Así tendremos a Skinner contento ¿Qué más te da?’

Los momentos que prosiguen al precedente son, cuanto menos, surrealistas. Ya no veo, ya no pienso y sólo oigo un zumbido persistente...

Aplausos, en serio, decenas de manos juntándose las unas con las otras. ¿De verdad ha terminado nuestras condena? ¿De veras?

 

‘Pruffffffffffffffffff...Interruptores del Mundo de Fox Mulder desactivados...PIPIPIPIPIPI...PUM...’  
Noto como poco a poco las neuronas de mi cerebro se van escabullendo por algún lugar hasta hoy desconocido por los neurólogos. Atrás quedan los momentos en los que podía imaginar que viajaba por el espacio o que estaba tomando una caipirinha en alguna playa perdida del Pacífico. Ahora lo veo todo blanco, o mejor dicho, todo negro.  
¿Por qué no podía haberme negado a esto? Pues la razón está clara: Scully + sábado = Dosis-extra-de-Scully-esta-semana. Ni siquiera ella, la reina de las buenas formas y el saber estar, puede parar de moverse en su asiento. Y es que no sé de qué demonios va la charla ni me importa, ahora mismo vivo para y por salir de este puto sitio y volver a ver la luz del sol. ¿Eh? ¿Scully me está mirando? Sí, y pide clemencia. Me gustaría sonreírla, pero no me llegan a tanto los impulsos nerviosos.  
“Scully, necesito que esto se acabe ya.”  
¿Ya? De una jodida vez, para ser más precisos. ¿Había dicho alguna vez que me encanta hablar en el oído de Scully? Su pelo huele a ... ‘Click! Primer interruptor reactivado...’...a... ‘...Seguuuuuundoooo interruptoooooorrr ac-ac-ac...Prufffffffff...Imposible establecer conexión, pruebe más tarde...’ ¡Mierda!

Y sin saber de dónde sale el movimiento, mi mano se acerca a la de ella y la sujeta fuerte. DAME FUERZAS. Creo que mi mente abandona poco a poco mi cuerpo. Ahora se va a introducir en el de un niño de diez años que está jugando a la Game Boy en el otro lado del globo terrestre. GAME BOY...¡Lo que daría yo por una Game Boy en estos momentos!  
¿Habéis visto Idependence Day? Sí, el trozo ese tan patriótico y emotivo en el que el presidente de nuestro país habla de matar ancianos, perdón, marcianos, y pone toda su alma en cada sílaba que pronuncia...Puessssss...Escucho el mismo soniquete saliendo de la boca del abuelo, y me asusto...¿Nos atacan? Los altavoces rechinan porque el majestuoso orador que tengo delante no hace más que elevar y elevar la voz...Piiiiiiiiiiiiii.....Encefalograma plano.......pi-i-i-i-i-i------------Perdemos al paciente-----------  
“Scully, creo que si tengo que aguantar un minuto más aquí, vas a tener que sacarme en una camilla.”  
Un momento...¡Dime que no se me ha caído la baba al decirlo!  
La pipa que tengo en la boca se está pulverizando. ‘Zack es una máquina sexual y se liga a todas las chicas...Hasta un reloj averiado acierta 730 veces al año...Jeremiah was a bull frog...Chu-chu-chu, It’s allright’

Clap-clap-clap...APLAUSOS, sí, lo juro… Me levanto como impulsado por un resorte y aplaudo más que cuando Derek Jetter batea un home run en Brooklin...Me dan ganas hasta de silbar. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos.  
Miro a Scully para cerciorarme de que sigue respirando y no tengo que practicarle un boca a boca, aunque, sinceramente, no me importaría.  
He vuelto a nacer, desde ahora voy a disfrutar mucho más de la vida, lo prometo.

Mulder va a llorar, yo voy a llorar...  
¡Cómo aplaude, señores! Es todo un show, estoy tirando disimuladamente de su chaqueta para evitar que se note demasiado lo realmente desesperado que estaba porque se acabase la dichosa conferencia.  
Todos salimos al hall del hotel. Mulder va delante, yo voy detrás, ambos somos más que felices. De repente, un anciano me aborda justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, justo antes de la libertad...

“¿Scully, Dana Scully?”  
Me quedo patidifusa mientras miro al hombre canoso que tengo delante. La verdad es que me resulta familiar y no sé exactamente de qué.  
“Hola, soy Fred Mills, fui compañero del Capitán Scully en la marina. Supongo que usted no se acuerda de mi, pero yo si que recuerdo la cara de la intrépida hija menor de la saga Scully.”  
Mulder observa un poco alejado la escena, pero no lo suficiente como para no entender lo que dice.  
“¡Oh! Encantada...Perdone si no le he reconocido, pero...”  
El rostro del anciano muestra complacencia.  
“Ya, entiendo que era muy pequeña y...Bueno...Siento lo de su padre y su hermana...”  
Baja la mirada y yo asiento.  
“¿Qué tal Bill y Charlie?¿El pequeño Charles sigue teniendo miedo a un demonio pelirrojo llamado Dana?”  
Casi puedo oír la risita contenida del imbécil de Mulder.  
“Bien, están bien...”  
El pobre hombre comienza a contarme toooooooooda su vida y toooooda mi tierna infancia con anécdotas embarazosas incluidas. Lo que de verdad me molesta es la cara de satisfacción de mi compañero. Después de unos siete minutos ya no diferencio lo gracioso de lo incómodo y mi cabeza vuelve a sumergirse en la misma dinámica insulsa de antes. Pido clemencia y Mulder no quiere ayudarme, se lo está pasando de lo lindo mientras ve cómo me deshago poco a poco a causa del aburrimiento. Veo que se acerca a nosotros. Siento que si alguien no me saca rápido de este sitio voy a hacer méritos para acabar internada en un centro psiquiátrico.  
“Perdone, pero...”  
Mulder quiere salvarme y pica al señor Mills en el hombro. Ha sentido compasión por mi.  
“¿Qué desea, joven?”  
El señor Mills mira incómodo a Mulder.  
“Sólo quería ‘robarle’ a la agente Scully unos minutos.”  
¿Por qué Mulder tiene la capacidad de sonreír de esa forma? Además ha puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros.  
“Dejad que os presente: Fox Mulder, Fred Mills, era compañero de mi padre en la marina...”  
Otra vez esa sonrisa...¿Quizá con un matiz diferente?  
“Encantado, soy el prometido de Dana...”  
¿Qué?¿Qué?¿Qué? Un momento...¿Me he perdido algo? El muy caradura sacude la mano del señor Mills como si nada. Yo sigo sin poder pronunciar palabra, mi cerebro ha pasado de la inactividad total a un estallido de procesamiento de información en tan sólo unas micras de segundo. Y encima ha pasado el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.  
“¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Dana?”  
Veo ilusión en los ojillos de Fred. ¡Cómo sonríe el pobre hombre y que cara de pasmada tengo yo!  
“Es que queremos celebrarlo de una forma íntima y...Ya sabe...Noche loca en Las Vegas ¿Verdad, Dana?”  
Sigo anonadada. Sin palabras.  
“Siento decirle que...que tenemos que irnos, Fred...”  
¿He sido yo la que ha hablado? Creo que sí.  
“¡Vamos, no me digáis que no vais a quedaros al aperitivo!”  
Fred ha juntado las manos para mostrar su ilusión.  
“Si a Dana no le importa...”

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, va a matarme, mis días están contados, pero...¿Qué me decís de lo que estoy disfrutando yo con todo esto? Digamos que es mi venganza personal por haberme convencido para asistir a la reunión de veteranos. Y es que, ver a Scully realmente ‘knockeada’ es todo un espectáculo. Siento cómo le sudan las manos, cómo se siente indefensa, perdida... Me echaría a reír de no ser porque temo su reacción...  
Y ya que estoy metido hasta el cuello y cruzando poco menos que el corredor de la muerte, decido pedir mi último deseo y llegar a la silla eléctrica con un paseo glorioso...  
“Si a Dana no le importa...podemos quedarnos un ratito.”  
Qué mirada más congeladora, paralizante, refrigerante...  
“De acuerdo, Fox...pero sólo un ratito.”  
Resalta el ‘Fox’ y enfatiza en ‘ratito’ como si queriendo hacerme burla. ¿Y si no está tan enfadada y también quiere divertirse? El señor Mills sonríe y se adelanta un poquito a la vez que mueve ligeramente la mano para indicarnos que le sigamos. Scully se coloca detrás de mi.  
“Eres hombre muerto.”  
Jo-der...Qué mieeeeeeeeeeedo... ¿No será capaz de cometer un homicidio, no? Sabe las consecuencias que ello acarrearía y no creo que fuera capaz de sacrificar su libertad tan sólo por unos breves momentos de placer sanguinario...o...o...tal vez si...

El resto del convite transcurrió aburridamente aburrido, tan sólo los momentos en los que Fred se nos acercaba eran divertidos, el resto del tiempo, Scully se dedicaba a ignorarme, ni más ni menos... Yo, me concentraba en los canapés: Los ofrecía una viejecita vestida de rosa con un sombrero horrible y siempre me sonreía cuando introducía uno en la boca.

Empecé a preocuparme y a arrepentirme, quizá me había pasado un poco con la bromita. Conociendo a Scully... Así que me acerqué a ella con un canapé de salmón marinado y mi mejor cara de cachorrillo Dog-Chow.  
“Scully.” Seguía ignorándome. “Scuuuuuully.” Nada. “Te he traído un canapé” Tenía ganas de reírse, lo sé, pero aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas bajo la coraza de seriedad.  
“Mulder, deja de hacer el imbécil, por favor. Esta vez esa cara no te va a servir de nada, estoy enfadada de verdad.” Sin mirarme. ¿Y sabéis cómo me sentía?; como el erizo del anuncio de Spontex, es decir, gilipollas perdido.  
“Te prometo que te recompensaré...”  
Me salió sin querer. Mi pequeña venganza había sido quizá, peor que la dichosa conferencia.  
De repente sentí los brazos de alguien abarcándonos a Scully y a mi. ¡FRED!  
“Amigos quiero brindar por mis amigos Fox y Dana y su inminente boda!”  
Aplausos, caras arrugadas y atentas y yo con un canapé rosado en la mano. Tierra, trágame. Todos los ojos nos estaban mirando y esperando algo...¿El qué? ¿Un beso? ¿Unas palabras? La situación era realmente insostenible.

¿Cuánto me puede caer? ¿Doscientos años? ¿Cadena perpetua? Creo que es poco si consigo vengarme de esto. ¿Por qué me tortura de esta forma? ¿No tuvimos suficiente con la puñetera conferencia? Yo sólo quería irme a casa, darme un baño con burbujitas y comer montañas de helado en frente de una buena película. ¿Era mucho pedir? Sólo quería disfrutar un poquitín de la vida.

Ahora me encuentro sitiada por un montón de viejecitos emocionados que esperan impacientes a que bese a mi prometido, pero mi prometido no es otro que mi compañero al que nunca he besado y para ser sinceros, no me gustaría que si algún día llegáramos a besarnos (Ojalá) fuera en un escenario como este.

“Gracias por sus aplausos...Ejém, siento decirles que tenemos que irnos.”  
Tiro de la mano de Mulder, y le obligo a salir corriendo. Los abuelos tienen el cerebelo atrofiado y los reflejos enlentecidos así que supongo que cuando quieran darse cuenta, el idiota de Mulder y yo estaremos en algún lugar bastante alejado.

.............5 minutos más tarde............

Ahora estamos en la calle, en paradero desconocido, creo que ni él ni yo somos conscientes de dónde estamos y de lo que acabamos de hacer. El sol brilla y nos pega directamente en la cara. Hemos escapado del infierno y soy tan, tan feliz que ya casi no tengo ganas de matarle por lo que ha hecho. Sigue con el canapé en la mano y la cara más graciosa que he visto en mi vida. Y sin querer, empiezo a partirme de risa. ¡Somos libres! No más tercera edad por hoy.  
“¿Qué precio tengo que pagar para que me perdones?”  
Sigo sin dejar de reírme. No puedo, en serio que no puedo.  
“Scully...”  
¿Cómo puedo estar tan desequilibrada? Jajajajajajajajá  
“El canapé y un penique.”  
Abril, sábado... Tenemos el resto del día para poder hacer lo que queramos...Se me ha pasado el enfado...y no sé realmente lo que digo...

¿Quién es usted y qué demonios ha hecho con mi Scully? Casi nunca la he visto reír como lo está haciendo ahora. No sé porqué, pero tengo unas ganas enormes de besarla, creo que es porque al verla así, riéndose con todas sus ganas, me da la sensación de que me dejaría hacerlo. Vamos, Mulder, no tientes demasiado a la suerte, no te va a matar ni a torturarte a no ser que la vuelvas a cagar...No te arriesgues más por hoy...

“Mulder...Quiero el canapé.”  
Venga, en serio...¿Dónde coño está Scully?  
“Voy a invitarte a algo mucho, mucho mejor...”  
Y tiro el canapé a una papelera de la que me separan unos cuatro metros...No encesto y el alienígena que ha invadido el cuerpo de mi compañera se empieza a partir de la risa...Sí, todavía más... Y creo que vamos a acabar en urgencias porque o deja de reírse o la escasez de oxígeno va a matarle...  
“¿Scully? De verdad eres tú?”  
Nada, sigue sin poder hablar. ¿Tanta gracia ha tenido?  
“Mul...mul...mul...der, lo sientoooo... es que, es que tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí que...que no puedo parar de reírme. Somos libres...¿Te das cuenta?”  
Y como no puedo hacer otra cosa, pues suelto una carcajada. La situación es singular y me recuerda enormemente a nuestro primer caso, cuando comenzamos a reír bajo la lluvia de Bellefleur.  
“¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?”  
Paro en seco y pongo ojitos lastimeros.  
“Lo seguiré estando a menos que... a) Vuelvas a la fiesta a por un canapé... O... b)Me recompenses cómo me prometiste...”  
El alien me está empezando a caer bien...¿Scully seguirá atrapada en la fiesta de los fósiles?  
“Evidentemente me decanto por la opción ‘B’ ya que... volver al ágape sería una acción excesivamente temeraria incluso para un chico avispado e intrépido como yo...” Sonrío de medio lado a la vez que pongo una voz interesante. “Prométeme que no vas a empezar a soltarme el rollo de la comida poco sana y los efectos del exceso de triglicéridos en nuestro cuerpo si te llevo a donde tengo pensado.”

“Llevo toda la mañana en estado catatónico, unas calorías de más me ayudarán a volver a ser la de antes...” Si a mí me gusta mucho la nueva Scully...Jops!

“¿Estás segura? Me gusta el restaurante y me sentiría culpable si los de sanidad cerraran el negocio por tus quejas...” Ahora que ha aceptado me empiezo a arrepentir...¿Y si no es tan buena idea?

“¿Prefieres volver a por el canapé?”

................30 minutos después...........

‘Las hamburguesas del Tío Malcom’ Local grasiento y familiar donde los haya... De acuerdo, es cutre, pero...Me gusta y lo que más me está impresionando es ver cómo Mulder es capaz de casi devorar una hamburguesa tamaño ‘póster’, mientras que yo no he tocado la mía.  
“Vamos, Scully, si no te la comes, no habrá más sorpresas...”  
Eso es chantaje emocional... Miro la hamburguesa, es tan grande y monstruosa que tengo miedo de que me coma ella a mí... Cojo el cuchillo y el tenedor y me dispongo a intervenir...No puede ser muy difícil...¿Incisura en ‘Y’?  
“¿Estás loca? ¿Así es como te enseñaron a comer las monjitas? Con las manos, Scully, las hamburguesas se comen con las manos. El instrumental déjalo para la mesa de autopsias...¿De acuerdo?” Deja su hamburguesa en el plato y coloca mis manos sobre la mía. “Ya está...Verás como es más fácil y la saboreas más”

“Mulder...” Me niego, sé que me voy a pringar...  
“Me prometiste que si te traía a mi restaurante favorito ibas a hacer lo que yo te dijera sin rechistar...” Yo no hice nunca tal afirmación...  
“Yo no dije eso” Él no responde. Elevo la hamburguesa...Sobre cobardes no hay nada escrito...Le pego un mordisco y... ¡Mulder sabe lo que es vida! ¡Muerte a la comida light!  
“¿Está buena, eh?” Una sonrisa triunfante se apodera de su cara y sigue comiendo su propia hamburguesa bañada en litros y litros de ketchup.

Ambos acabamos perdidos de mostaza mientras nos reímos de la calva de Skinner e ideamos una venganza por lo de esta mañana. Parecemos dos críos dibujando el plano de una súper-caseta en un árbol. Es una situación relajante y me encanta sentir cómo Mulder se ríe de una forma sincera e ir abriendo poco a poco puertas de él que yo desconocía. Sinceramente creo que ahí está su encanto: en la inocencia infantil que a veces se escapa de sus ojos y de sus actos y en esos retazos de niño que permanecen en él siempre, por mucho que la vida intente quitárselos a base de bofetadas. Sus gestos enamoran y la forma de hablar de sus veranos en los viñedos y sus expediciones a los acantilados cuando era niño, te hace viajar al pasado, cuando todo era más feliz y no existían los teléfonos móviles ni el correo electrónico. Detrás de cada historia va un deje de añoranza infinita y un soniquete que mezcla la melancolía con esperanza. Es algo especial, envolvente...Como una nana que te hace dormir y querer seguir despierto al mismo tiempo tan sólo para seguir escuchándola.  
El ambiente me invita a hablar y a querer recordar, a contar anécdotas, a compartir días lejanos de julio con Mulder y a querer soñar con veranos del pasado.

Pide la cuenta al camarero. Acabamos de terminar con nuestro postre: Banana Split con doble ración de sirope (otra recomendación de Mulder). Supongo que la semana que viene viviré a base de lechuga para compensar todas las calorías de más que he ingerido hoy.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me lo pasaba tan bien con alguien? ¿Siglos? ¿Milenios? ¿Eras? Yo creo que más. Y es que hablar de mi infancia y escuchar a Scully hablar de la suya es algo único. Veamos...La agente Scully se dedicaba a cazar escarabajos para diseccionarlos y ver el color de sus tripas...Le encantaba escribir en su diario bajo un sauce llorón que había en un parque cerca de su casa y...¡Adivinen, Señores! Su pasatiempo favorito consistía en destrozar nidos de abejas con un tirachinas... Esos fantásticos y repelentes insectos himenópteros le debían una... La venganza se sirve fría.

Pago la cuenta y dejo el porcentaje establecido de propina...Scully me mira atenta...  
“Has saldado lo del canapé, pero todavía me debes el penique.”  
Su interrupción me deja entrever que, al igual que yo, ella no quiere irse a casa. Eso me reconforta y hace que empiece a bendecir a la conferencia de esta mañana. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido por ella, nosotros no estaríamos ahora aquí.

“Creo que tengo algo mejor que un penique, pero...entonces yo salgo perdiendo...”  
Eleva su ceja derecha y sus ojos azules me exhortan con curiosidad.  
“¡Mulder! ¡Todavía puedo no perdonarte lo que hiciste con el Señor Mills!” ¿La agente especial Dana Scully me está amenazando como lo haría un niño de tres años? Muy interesante.  
“¡Hagamos un trato! Yo pago por el penique, pero tú me contestas con sinceridad a la pregunta que yo elija y cuando yo elija.” Me mira un instante, está pensándoselo.  
“De acuerdo, siempre te puedo mentir” Sonríe pícaramente y yo no puedo por menos que acercarme a su oído y susurrarle.  
“Sabes que me daría cuenta...Te conozco demasiado bien...” Noto cómo se estremece levemente cuando mis labios acarician el borde de su oreja sin querer.

Me adelanto y salgo del local. Tras de mi, puedo percibir el sonido de sus tacones.

.....Un ratillo después....

Muchas veces, estás tan apegado a tu trabajo y a tus preocupaciones diarias que el verano le sigue al invierno y viceversa...quiero decir que las estaciones de tránsito pasan delante de tus ojos sin que tú lo adviertas...Sabes que es verano porque el calor colma tu subconsciente y sabes que es invierno porque el frío hace lo mismo, pero...¿Qué me decís de los tonos cobrizos del otoño? ¿Y del resplandor azul del cielo en primavera? ¿Son igual de poderosos o pasan más desapercibidos por los días de nuestros ocupados calendarios?  
Definitivamente, hoy es primavera en Washington y Mulder se ha dado cuenta... Creo que es otra de entre sus muchas cualidades que me fascina: tiendes a pensar que su genial mente está completamente ocupada por expedientes x, que dentro no hay espacio para nada más, pero no es así; siempre hay un margen de sorpresa con él, siempre puede hacer algo impredecible. Su cabeza es capaz de registrar los datos más insospechados y percibe cosas sin querer que a la mayoría de las personas les pasarían simplemente inadvertidas. ¿Un ejemplo? Los cerezos floridos del Jefferson Memorial. Seguramente, nadie que trabaje en el Edgar Hoover ha pensado durante la última semana en cerezos en flor. Los informes y asesinos en serie cubren inconscientemente cualquier atisbo de idea no relacionada con un caso. Pues bien, el cerebrito hiperactivo de Mulder es capaz de emplear parte de su disco duro en cosas así. ¿No es admirable?

Hace tiempo que no veía algo tan bonito. Las florecillas claras de los cerezos resaltan con el azul perfecto del cielo y el olor se mezcla en el aire. Varios árboles rodean un pequeño estanque y dejan caer de vez en cuando una flor blanquecina que chica en el agua produciendo una onda hipnótica y mágica. Mulder está detrás de mi, contemplando el mismo espectáculo.  
“En otoño están repletos de cerezas rojas.”  
Su voz me envuelve desde la espalda y produce un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Y es que me ha traído hasta aquí alegando que no ver los cerezos en primavera es como no abrir regalos la mañana de Navidad. Posa la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me conduce a una sombra construida por la copa de un par de árboles, muy cerquita del estanque. Él se sienta y tira de mi mano para que haga lo mismo.  
“Vamos, Scully, aún queda mucho sábado y todavía tienes tiempo para tomar ese dichoso baño de espuma en el que estás pensando. Siéntate un rato al lado de tu compañero de pupitre y disfruta de la brisa primaveral del Distrito de Columbia.” Me siento a su lado y veo cómo sonríe para sus adentros.  
Se tumba y se toma la libertad de apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas. Su contacto produce una sensación muy agradable.  
“¿No te importa, verdad?”

“Um, um”Susurro a la vez que meneo ligeramente la cabeza. No puedo evitar pasar mi mano por su pelo, es simplemente algo que siento necesidad de hacer.

“¿Te acuerdas cuando me cantaste ‘Joy to the World’ en aquel bosque de Florida?” Yo asiento con la cabeza. “¿Por qué esa canción y no otra?”  
La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa...Dudo un momento antes de contestar.  
“Supongo que porque mi madre solía cantármela cuando era pequeña para tranquilizarme. Recuerdo que Ahab solía entrar en mi habitación y hacía los coros. Era su forma de decirme que todo estaba bien. Supongo que por eso...” Sus ojos felinos me miran atentos desde abajo y siento cómo me atraviesan sin que yo pueda hacer nada para defenderme.  
“¡Te propongo un juego!” Le invito a continuar con la mirada, hoy me siento aventurera. “Tú dices una situación de la vida y yo te digo la canción que me sugiere o que sonaba de fondo en ese momento...Así alternativamente. ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que todas las situaciones de la vida se pueden encuadrar en una canción.” Le veo muy ilusionado, así que...  
“Yo empiezo.” Subo los ojos y me pongo a pensar. “Veranos de tu infancia.” Digo sin titubear.

“Ummmmmmm... Surfin’ USA, de los Beach Boys, más que nada porque nunca supe practicar surf.“ La frase sale de su boca en un tono divertido que otorga comodidad a la conversación. “Ahora me toca... Primera canción que bailaste con un chico.” La cuestión me hace gracia y me sonrojo ligeramente. Él lo nota y le gusta.

“Walking in Memphis” Afirmo yo sin pensarlo un segundo. Me apetece jugar un poco con él.  
“Vamos, Scully...Que no cuela...” Levanta su cabeza de mis piernas durante un instante para mirarme a los ojos más de cerca.  
“ Está bien... Put your head on my shoulder… En el baile de graduación del instituto.” No puede evitar reírse, aunque intenta no hacerlo. Yo, me pongo más y más colorada, es algo que no puedo controlar. Ahora me toca contraatacar... “Un gran beso acompañado de una canción.” Me mira estupefacto, supongo que le he pillado por sorpresa.

“Ajá, jugando con fuego... Tu compañero es irresistible y quieres saber cómo conquistarle.” Sube los ojos para mirarme sin darse cuenta de que es tan sumamente atractivo que me estoy desintegrando. “La Macarena, un beso pasional con Frohikee el pasado cuatro de julio.” Le pego un golpecito en el hombro. “De acueeeeerdo... Stand by Me con mi primera novia, verano del 75’”

 

Ahora me voy a divertir yo... El juego es mío y voy a ser maaaaaaaaaaaaalo. Scully, sé cómo irritarte y ésta es la mía. Allá vamos...  
“Canción con la que siempre has querido hacer el amor y no lo has conseguido.” Digo yo triunfante. La reacción es inmediata y noto cómo empieza a temblar. ¡Te tengo acorralada, preciosa!  
“¿Y si me niego a contestar por ser una pregunta demasiado personal?” ¡Ay! Eso me ha dolido. Puedes ganar una batalla, pero no la guerra y yo tengo un As en la manga. Me levanto y me pongo a su altura para poder mirarle bien a los ojos.  
“Pues... Te recuerdo que parte del trato era que tú me contestaras con sinceridad a lo que yo quisiera. Como me pica la curiosidad, pues...elijo esa pregunta.” Baja la mirada. Soy un gilipollas, pero me apetece jugar un poco. “Vamos, sólo es una preguntita inocente y me lo prometiste...”

“¿Nunca lo utilizarás en mi contra ni la emplearás como tortura psicológica para atormentarme, verdad?” Parece dispuesta a hablar, pero se ha puesto muy, muy seria.

“Palabra de Mulder.” Pongo la mano en el corazón. Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.  
“Losing my Religión de REM” La respuesta me sorprende, no hubiera acertado ni aunque hubiera estado un millón de años diciendo títulos...Lo más, más, más gracioso y sorprendente es que yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, por eso me quedo patidifuso.  
“Quizá algún día lo consigas.” Nos estamos mirando a los ojos y la sensación es verdaderamente fascinante. El ambiente que nos rodea contribuye a ello en gran medida...Así que REM y su mítica canción del 91’... La guitarrita del principio empieza a sonar sin querer en mi cabeza.  
“...Quizá”  
¿Y si te dijera que además de la canción y yo, en mis sueños estás tú? Pienso en decírselo, pero me acobardo y bajo la mirada.

La tarde pasa sin querer, rápido, mientras hablamos de todo y de nada con palabras salpicadas varias veces por dobles intenciones y cadencias inocentes a la vez. Mulder y yo, siempre, nunca, todo y nada.

Poco a poco se ha oscurecido el día y la bóveda celeste juguetea cambiando de color. Mulder sigue sentado en la hierba, a mi lado, con la mirada perdida más allá de dónde alcanza la vista. Su respiración cercana me cobija de todo. Me encanta estar con él. El monumento a Jefferson, se moldea a lo lejos bajo el brillo del mármol. Oscurece y los claroscuros juegan con la copa de los árboles.

Paz, se respira paz y armonía y estamos en pleno Washington, resguardados del resto del planeta, guarecidos en nuestro refugio de silencios que gritan y de miradas que oyen. Paz.

Respiro, tan profundo que el oxígeno penetra en todos y cada uno de mis alvéolos pulmonares, llenándolos de vida. Mulder arrastra su mano sobre la mía.

“No me digas que por momentos así, no merece la pena vivir”  
Mulder lo dice y se me escapa un suspiro porque necesito con toda mi alma expresar lo que siento y las palabras se quedan pequeñas e inexpresivas.

 

“No me digas que por momentos así, no merece la pena vivir”

Sigue atenta, con la vista fija en algún punto, recorriendo con todos sus sentidos el linde que separa el cielo de la Tierra. Me encanta verla así, con el destello del atardecer reflejado en sus pupilas. Es una imagen mágica, eléctrica.  
Toma una bocanada de aire, suspira y sin mirarme, contesta.

“Nunca hubiera dicho que se podía presenciar esto desde Washington.”  
Sus ojos se resisten a dejar de acariciar Abril envuelto en el crepúsculo. La gama de colores recorre los tonos más sabrosos que existen, la luz se transforma en sabor a yogur con arándanos, puedo oler con el iris el azúcar hecho algodón en las nubes rosas y el azul perfecto que envuelve a la media luna se trenza con el olor de los cerezos floridos. ¿Qué es el paraíso? ¿Y la verdad? No lo sé ni quiero saberlo mientras pueda estar sumergido en el cielo infinito con la mano de mi ángel sobre la mía.

“Cuando era pequeño, me encantaba subirme al tejadillo del garaje, a ver el atardecer sobre los viñedos. Creo que había olvidado lo que se sentía. A veces, pensamos que hemos perdido cosas, que las hemos olvidado...Estar aquí y ahora me hace creer que los buenos recuerdos no mueren nunca.”  
Está empezando a refrescar, la brisa juega entre nosotros. Un frío escurridizo viene de la mano de la noche. La luz se atenúa con cada segundo que pasa. Estamos en manga corta y siento un impulso tierno que obliga a mis brazos a moverse y envolver a Scully con ellos. Al principio se sorprende, lo noto por su forma de temblar cuando siente mi pecho en su espalda.  
“No me gustaría que cogieras un resfriado por mi culpa.”  
Vuelve la cabeza y me mira sonriendo. Ahora las estrellas se asoman tímidas entre la espesura azul cobalto del cielo; una a una, resquebrajando con luz sibilante el pliegue opaco de la bóveda celeste. Me siento completo. Sí, perfecto y más cerca de la felicidad de lo que recuerdo haber estado en mucho tiempo.  
“¿Mulder?”  
Casi lo susurra, pero las letras escalan en el aire hasta mis oídos.  
“¿Si?”  
Está jugando con mis manos mientras las mira.  
“¿Por qué nos afanamos en vivir de recuerdos? Quiero cazar el presente...”  
No contesto. Seguimos mirando el cielo, ambos en la misma dirección. Juro que las estrellas tiritan a lo lejos y cantan canciones que sólo escucha el alma. Su alma, mi alma... La acerco más a mi.  
“Aún hay otra sorpresa para ti.”  
Mueve la mirada mientras gira su cabeza hacia mi. Sonríe otra vez.  
“¿Más sorpresas?”  
Sus labios se curvan como los de un niño pequeño ante una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.  
“Ahora soy yo quien nunca dejará de sorprenderte, ¿Eh? El cielo guarda muchos, muchos secretos, agente Scully...Por ejemplo...¿Ves ese punto que resalta allí? ” Señalo con el dedo “Ese con un brillo más dorado...Es Venus...”  
“Ajá, el planeta del amor si no me equivoco.”  
Afirma ella con una voz enloquecedoramente sexy.  
“¿Se está insinuando, Agente Scully? ¿Qué pensaría la hermana horror de usted?”  
Se ríe, Scully se está riendo y siento que mi miserable existencia ha merecido la pena.  
“¿Has visto eso, Mulder?”  
Una estrella fugaz ha sajado el cielo y su resplandor todavía surca mi retina.  
“¿El qué? No he visto nada.”  
Miento y noto su frustración porque se le escapa un pequeño suspiro.  
“Una estrella fugaz”  
Lo dice y otra come la oscuridad del cielo.  
“¿Ésta si que la has visto, verdad?”  
Aguanto la risa y niego con la cabeza.  
“¡Mulder, por favor!”  
Me pellizca en la muñeca derecha.  
“Esa era la sorpresa...Mira cómo caen las lágrimas del cielo...Son las Líridas, las estrellas fugaces de Abril ”  
Sigue anonadada, con los ojos cosidos al firmamento.  
“¿Lágrimas?”  
Me lo pregunta y el murmullo cálido arrulla mis oídos.  
“Llevan siendo de tristeza durante muchos años, pero...” Cojo aire. “Hoy son de alegría”  
Gira un poco su cabeza.  
“¿Por qué hoy son de alegría?”  
La pregunta es inocente, pero por alguna extraña razón, sé que teme la respuesta.  
“Porque tú estás aquí, conmigo...agarrando este momento entre los dedos...”  
Estamos muy, muy cerca y las estrellas se pelean por abandonar el cielo, la luna les suplica que no lo hagan, pero ellas quieren tocar la Tierra al igual que mis boca quiere encaramarse sin remedio a los labios de Scully. Si las estrellas están derritiendo el cielo...¿Por qué no puedo yo besarla? Ahora siento el tacto de sus labios en los míos porque es ella la que se ha acercado a mi. Scully me está besando y los astros vapulean el firmamento con su luz áurea. Las galaxias se mueven sobre nosotros, la Tierra sigue girando y en algún lugar del globo está amaneciendo.  
No sabía lo que era besar a alguien hasta este preciso momento.  
Sí, son sus labios, no un espejismo ni lo que quieres sentir. Es él y os estáis besando bajo la noche cremosa de abril. ¡Dana, es real! Es un beso suave, tan lento que cada matiz escribe una historia en mis labios y jugoso y juguetón, tanto que me recuerda al primero de mi vida...porque temblamos como entonces y estamos bajo un árbol como aquel día de otoño mientras le contaba a mi diario mi primer beso.  
Querido diario: Hoy he besado a Mulder y es la sensación más cálida y tierna que he sentido en mi vida...Su lengua sabe como las cerezas que dentro de seis meses brotarán de los árboles que me rodean... Y con sus labios pide el permiso que no necesita para entrar en mi corazón, pues lleva dentro mucho tiempo... Querido diario, en este momento, en este preciso instante me he dado cuenta de que existe el hombre de mis sueños y estoy besándole...  
Con cariño...DKS

¿Qué pasará cuando nos separemos? ¿Me importa? No. Esto es magia y lo siento en cada una de mis células. ¿Cómo eres capaz de despertar todo esto en mi, Mulder? ¿Cómo logras que no me duela recordar el pasado y que me sienta así en el presente? No pienso, sólo dejo que sus labios jueguen con los míos como si él fuera el niño más travieso y yo el mejor juguete del mundo.

Se separa y mira a mis ojos que ahora están abiertos, luego a mis labios, vuelve a mis ojos y los suyos se quedan a vivir en los míos. Es uno de esos momentos silenciosos que tanto nos caracterizan y me siento feliz. Su pulgar dibuja la comisura izquierda de mis labios. Enloquecedor, simplemente.

“Si hubiera sabido lo que era besarte, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.” Y no, no sé cómo reaccionar, ni qué demonios decir porque estoy tan envuelta en ‘Mulder’ que es imposible decir algo que no sea su nombre.  
“Mulder...” Sonríe...  
“¿Qué te parece una buena lasaña en mi casa?” Es una invitación inocente...casi completamente inocente...No quiero que la noche se acabe aquí...

“Estaré encantado de conocer las dotes culinarias de la ‘Enigmática Doctora Scully’” Pone la voz del comentarista de los Autos Locos al decirlo y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risita. Se levanta y me tiende la mano para que yo haga lo mismo.

........30 minutines más tarde.....

 

No sé porqué siempre me ha llamado la atención el apartamento de Scully. ¡Mira que he estado veces! Pues siempre me fijo en un detalle más, en un nuevo dato que agregar a mi archivo personal y secreto de Scully-reseñas. Es todo tan, tan, tan Scully que me vuelve loco.

Ella está en la cocina y no me deja acercarme porque dice que es una sorpresa, yo, personalmente, creo que lo que quiere es que no picoteé la lasaña doradita que está en el horno. La verdad es que me chifla husmear en sus cosas, observar detenidamente las estanterías y fantasear con lo que sería vivir aquí con ella. El beso ha marcado mi subconsciente y mi alma huele a ella, lo prometo. Me topo con su equipo stereo y sus cd’s y cierta canción me cruza la mente. ¿Y si...? ¿Sería jugar sucio? No puedo evitarlo y deslizo mi dedo índice por los lomos de los compactos ordenados. REM Out of Time, venga, Scully, tiene que estar por aquí...Y...¡Premio! Dudo si hacerlo... ¿Es una forma muy descarada de decirle que me encantaría hacer el amor con ella?

Introduzco el cd en el equipo y pongo la pista nº2...Ahora sólo me queda esperar su reacción... El sonido de la guitarra llena el aire tranquilo del apartamento de mi compañera... Me relaja y me altera a la vez...

Mis oídos me están jugando una mala pasada. ¿Verdad? ¿No habrá sido capaz de hacerlo, verdad? La letra comienza a deslizarse poco a poco hasta mis tímpanos. No puedo evitarlo y me acerco al salón. Está sólo iluminado por una lamparita naranja y sólo puedo distinguir la silueta de Mulder.

“Me prometiste que no la ibas a utilizar en mi contra” Me acerco... “Eres un caradura...” Me acerco más y ya puedo notar su sonrisa en la penumbra. Desliza sus manos en mi cintura, me acerca a él a la vez que canturrea dulcemente...muy cerca de mis labios.... Sus ojos verdes brillan y se comen a los míos...  
“Si siempre lo has querido, no estoy utilizándola en tu contra, sino a tu favor...” Su boca dibuja un gesto pícaro... Nos volvemos a besar y sólo escucho la canción y su corazón...  
“¿Un secreto?” Se separa lo justo para poder hablar. Asiento levemente. “Yo hubiera elegido la misma canción, pero...la pieza fundamental es otra...eres tú...”

Seguimos besándonos, Losing sigue acunándonos...supongo que nunca olvidaré la letra, ni sus susurros entre beso y beso...

“¿Mulder?...”

“Ajá...”

“Es muy difícil rayar un compact-disc. ¿Verdad?” Ambos sonreímos y supongo que las estrellas siguen desmoronado el cielo con sus colas... Nosotros seguimos perdidos en besos, deteniendo el tiempo... mientras la melodía transforma en realidad mis sueños...

‘Every whisper...’

FIN...Jajajá...  
No se me da lo de NC17ar asín que dejo pie a la imagination... Feedback, po fa...


End file.
